


Finnish Candy

by Lady_Harken



Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Harken/pseuds/Lady_Harken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji gets curious about the strange candy Aila has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finnish Candy

Only two left. Such a sad sight, Aila thought to herself as she stared at the remaining pieces of dark-colored hard candy from her stash. She opened the package and put one of the remaining pieces in her mouth then just sat there and enjoyed it. Since she was going to stay in Japan with the Ioris now, there was no way of getting more unless she ordered online. Perhaps she’d have to do that later, she thought.

"Hey, what’s this you got here," asked the last voice Aila wanted to hear right now. Unfortunately before she managed to react, Reiji had already grabbed the last piece of candy and was opening the package. "Never seen these before. Some kind of hard candy?"

"Wait, these are…!" Aila managed to say before Reiji had already gone for it. Last one. She sighed but then smirked. Forget about warnings; he deserved this one.

Only a second later, the mixture of surprised and weirded out expression on Reiji’s face was so worth it. He raised a hand to his mouth, trying to figure out exactly what he was eating. “What the heck? This is all salty and weird.” Before Aila got to laugh at his expense, though, he looked thoughtful. “But wait, this is actually pretty good. Now it’s this mixture of sweet and strong. Wow, didn’t know stuff like this exists. What are these and where’d you get them?”

Aila sighed. It just figured this idiot would like them. “It’s salmiakki. A Finnish candy, and no we can’t get more, they don’t sell these in this country. Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble I wrote on /m/'s GBF threads one fine evening.
> 
> http://www.bbc.com/news/magazine-24303423 - Here, educate yourselves in case this is too Finnfag for you. But hey, since Aila’s Finnish, I figure she’s got to have a stash. No real Finn would leave the country without some!


End file.
